commando_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Kleinoor
The main antagonist of the Commando Series. Tyler Kleinoor is the head of the Kleinoor gang invasion force. After sending the a scout force to Earth to hunt out the Commando, Tyler has attempted to wrangle control of earth multiple times. Tyler Kleinoor is acted and voiced by Furbloke Past Ancestry Tyler Kleinoor is the son of Graham Kleinoor and Michelle Magnusson, the ex-wife of Arne Magnusson, leader of White Forest. Both Graham and Michelle defected from White Forest in an attempt to leave the conflict that the combine brought in their wake. The two sought sanctuary in a remote part of the world, canonically known as Evocity, where they opened their gates to any others seeking refuge from the combine ridden hellscape around them. Over the next few years the town grew in popularity with new settlers coming from all over. People were quick to go into defense, wholesale and care; establishing the community as one that thrives and is prosperous. Early Years Tyler started out in life within Evocity. He was top of his classes, well respected and liked within the community. In his teens, he had been inducted into the Evocity governing body, making his first executive decision to ban Toothbrushes and receiving praises and honors for this decision. He had good career prospects and was on track to becoming a full time belly dancer but instead made the decision to stay on the Evocity Council and follow in his fathers footsteps. Rise to Power Tyler's rise to infamy began when his father was killed in a shootout, by Commando Fathor. Commando Fathor was against Graham Kleinoor's use, productions and sales of the illicit drug Paracetamol. A statistic was released in local news that over 50 people had been killed by taking 3mg of paracetamol, forcing Commando Fathor to move his hand and stop the production. In a raid led by Commando Fathor, the facility was sieged and Graham brought out to the front and executed by shot in the back of the head, point blank with a Ranger shotgun. The facility was burnt to the ground after. Due to the amount of people in Evocity using Paracetamol daily, while the drug was dangerous and addictive, the facilities destruction was not taken well by residents and given Tyler's position of trust and power, this was an ideal time to seek revenge for his fathers death. Tyler made promises to restore Paracetamol production to keep his people faithful and loyal. Tyler was able to rouse the people of Evocity into developing a hatred of Commando Fathor, in turn, them helping him to destroy Commando Fathor. It was understood by the citizens that Commando Fathor should be killed for the destruction of Paracetamol factories everywhere, but Tyler's true motive was avenging the death of his father. Involvement in the Kleinoor Gang Tyler Kleinoor is the leader of the Kleinoor Gang and has pushed for the eradication of Commando Fathor and his son Mando Commando. Tyler has instigated terror attacks and chaos across towns, cities and countries everywhere in an attempt to find and wipe out the Commando family tree.